Adventures of Bella (and Chester).
by Crimson Cutie
Summary: This is about my new character Bella who joins the X-men. She's more than a little mentally unstable. My first fic so be nice.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit."

**Adventures of Bella (and Chester)**

Prologue

"I want a dolly," screamed the little girl throwing a tantrum on the carpet. Or rather was sometime long ago was carpet. Now it was a blanket of dirt that covered the floor of the dingy apartment that the little girl called home. 

Her mother, an obnoxious woman in late twenties, stared with a look of disgust at the child of the floor. "SHUT UP!" She bellowed back at the top of her lungs. Normally this would have been enough to silence the little girl. It had been a few months since Bella had stood up to her mother. She had let her mother's dominate personality overcome her own and had become very withdrawn. But after just one glance at the doll a girl in her class had brought in for show and tell, Bella knew that a doll was just what she needed. She wanted something she could share her sorrows with. Who would always be there to comfort her when mommy or daddy hit her. 

"I want a dolly," she yelled.

"Shut up, you're not getting a stinkin' dolly. So you can shut you're stupid mouth."

"I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE! I WANT ONE!"

"Shut the fuck up you ungrateful piece of filth."

For a moment there was silence. The Bella yelled "I….WANT….A….DOLLY!" As she yelled this she stood up over her mother. She seemed to grow taller, more powerful and more serious as she yelled. Her, mother down on her hands and knees, felt weaker somehow, drained. Then suddenly Bella shrunk back. She seemed so much smaller and weaker all of the sudden. Her mother her strength return. Angry adrenalin flowed through the mother.  

"YOU WANT A STUPID DOLLY SO BAD I'LL MAKE YOU ONE!" She that hastily picked up a dirty sock off the floor and cut the very top off. Half crazy she glued to eyeballs on it. "HERE'S YOU FRINKIN' DOLLY." She thrust the dolly at her daughter pushed them into the closest room and slammed the door. 

Bella looked with apathy at her new 'dolly'.  It was nothing like Mary's perfect one. It was nothing more than an old sock with a cut off top and two crooked eyeballs. But it was all she had. Slowly she put the sock of her left and hand and tucked it the top to form a mouth. "Hello," she made it say in a voice that differed from her own. "What's your name?"

"Bella," she whispered back slowly in her own voice.

"Hello Bella, my name's Chester. And I promise I will always be with you. I will always protect you." Bella hugged 'Chester" to her chest ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes. She had found a friend.

************************************************************

Professor Charles Xavier studied Cerebro's screen carefully waiting to see if it would pick up the signature again. Logan entered the room. "Something the matter Charles?" he asked when he noticed the frown the professor's face.

"Cerebro just picked up a mutant signature or at least that's what I though it was. It wasn't fully developed. Something triggered this sudden burst." 

"What kind of thing?" Logan asked sniffing as though he thought some thing fishy was going on. 

"Rage I think. Who ever that was is going to be pretty powerful."

"Better wait Charles, You'll get a better reading when their power develops. Can't do anything about it now." Xavier sighed knowing that Logan was right. He would just have to wait. 

Author's Note: I kind of censored this chapter. I didn't want to change the rating because the rest of the story's not that bad. This chapter happens several years before the actual fic. I'll continue when I get chance. (probably after finals) Review and tell me what you think so far. Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit." Apparently there is a character in the comics called Belladonna. My character is not related to her in any way. I only used the name because it came from the play "That's the Spirit" (along with the sock). 

Thoughts are italicized

Chapter 1

The students of the Xavier Academy waited in the professor's office. "I wonder what the professor wants now?" asked Evan.

"I glad you asked that Evan," Charles Xavier answered as he entered the office. Evan blushed. "We have a new mutant and I wanted you to all come welcome her."

"What aren't you telling us?" Jean asked, interpreting the frown on his face.

"Bella has had a difficult life. She may strike you as weird. However, we want to make her feel welcome and comfortable here. We cannot begin to work on her habits until she is fully adjusted to life here." The teenagers glanced at each other nervously; the Professor had never given them a warning about a new mutant before, not even Boom-Boom. 

Before they had a chance to worry the door opened and the new girl walked in. She didn't look like a nutcase. She was slim with had shoulder length blond hair. She was also pretty although not a major head turner. She wore a violet shirt and dark-denim jeans. She surveyed her new teammates as they did the same to her. "Hi," she said nervously. "We're happy to be here."

"We?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, me and Chester. I never do anything without Chester."

"Like, who's Chester?"

Bella reached into one of her suitcases and pulled out Chester. Everyone stared. It was the same sock her mother has thrust at her years ago. But it looked different. The sock was incredibly white and the eyes were evenly placed and straight. Brown hair had been sewn on the top and carefully styled with little curls. But this wasn't all. The sock had been dressed in a jean skirt and was wearing a blue top. "I'm Chester!" she made the sock say. Her mouth moved as she spoke, but only a little. When the mouth of the sock opened a red cloth tongue could be seen.

This was too much. Almost all of the teens tried to suppress laughter. Some did a better job than others. Bella glanced suspiciously around the room then looked back at her puppet. 

"So you take that with you…"

"Everywhere," she responded coolly, finishing the sentence that Scott had not been able too. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Rogue why don't you show Bella to her room," Xavier said breaking the silence. Rogue looked at the professor with a _why me _look. After receiving nothing back, Rogue picked up one of Bella bags and led the girl out of the room

"Professor you can't be serious?"

"I am Kurt," the only reply.

"Are you like, really going to let her wear that _thing _on her hand."

"At many points during her life it has been her only companion. I can't just take it away. She would do something drastic." 

"Are you really saying she'd kill herself if you threw away that sock," Evan asked disbelieving.

"Yes. Such a situation has already happened to her and there was what could be interpreted as a suicide attempt. Besides," Xavier sighed and wheeled near his desk, "She has tied her powers in with that puppet." Before he could continue the door opened and both Rogue and Bella reentered the room.

"Finish already?" Jean asked carefully avoiding making eye contact with the sock. 

"I don't have much stuff," she responded.

"Hey," said Kitty "Like, what's you power."

"Yes," the professor said, "Why don't you give them a demonstration."

"Which one," she asked Chester, surveying the students. "Scott, he looks good," she responded herself using Chester's voice. Scott braced himself trying to prepare for an attack although he had no clue what it was going to be. Bella stood up and concentrated. Something about the aura around her changed. She appeared harder and stricter. Wrinkles formed around her mouth and eyes giving her the look of a tough middle-aged lady.  Chester's mouth was open wide and he seemed to be sucking something in. 

"Remove you glasses Scott," the professor said startling more than one person. Slowly Scott did as he was told. Everyone gasped. No laser beams were shooting from his eyes. Instead they could clearly see the color. Scott was enjoying this most of all. For the first time since Asteroid M he could see the world in its true color's instead of seeing everything with a reddish tint. Bella, although still standing stiff as a statue, began to slowly levitate. "She can absorb other people's energy and use it to do various things such as levitate. She uses Chester to help her with the absorbing," the professor informed the students. 

While Scott was enjoyed seeing colors he felt something go wrong. He put his glasses back on just in time as he felt the power return. Bella ended her levitation as she crashed to the ground. Something was very wrong. Scott sensed so much more power that usual. He closed his eyes in an attempted to keep it in. Bella lay unmoving where she crashed looking pale and weak. "She is giving you her on life energy," said the professor in a scared tone. "She needs stop or she'll kill herself!" 

"I can't hold this much power in," Scott exclaimed. 

"I'll help you," Xavier said. "Jean try to call Bella, she needs to stop." 

Jean nodded. She put her hands on her head and tried to reach the girl that was lying on the ground. She felt her mind enter an unfamiliar territory. "_Bella, Bella_," she called.

Then the girls voiced came, cool and controlling. "_Jean, I'm here Jean. You can stop now_." Jean felt relieved. She took a moment to see where she was. "_Jean_!" Bella's voice was cold now, "_Get out of my head Jean_."

"Right, sorry." It wasn't until Bella had stood up that Jean realized how scared Bella was off someone in her head. Was she hiding something?

"I think I'll go take a nap now." Bella stumbled out of the room leaving the bewildered mutants starring at her.

Well, tell me what you think. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit." Apparently there is a character in the comics called Belladonna. My character is not related to her in any way. I only used the name because it came from the play "That's the Spirit" (along with the sock).

Thoughts are italicized

Chapter 2

Principal Kelly pushed back the chair from his desk and sighed. Xavier was enrolling a new student in the school and this one might be trouble. Most of the major problems he had dealt with since the beginning of the year had been in some way related to Xavier's students. He looked now at the professor who sat opposite him. "You must understand Professor Xavier that if Bella is going to walk through the halls with a sock on her hand it will cause quite a bit of trouble. The children will undoubtedly taunt her and if she is as…as unstable as you have said, I'm sure the taunting would be detrimental."

The professor's argument came back immediately as if he had already thought of this problem himself. "I'm sure that as far as taunts go Bella is no doubt used to them and able to take care of herself. She has been on the streets and in orphanages. She has probably already encountered worse there than she will receive in high school."

"It is not at all possible to force her to remove it?"

"Bella stayed recently at an orphanage where the head was determined to get rid of the puppet. Once it had been taken from her, Bella refused to eat. She nearly starved herself. Finally the lady gave in and returned Chester to her. Perhaps she feared that it would be taken away again, for she somehow found the strength to run away that night." Xavier finished his story seeing the look of wonder in principal's face about how someone whom hadn't had a bite to eat in a few days could make it far enough to disappear. Xavier hadn't lied, he just didn't mention that she had used her powers to steal energy from the other children to make it out that night. It was the first time Bella used her powers since the incident when she was six. 

"I see, well in that case, I will tell the teachers they have to tolerate the sock. Send Bella to the office Monday morning to pick up her class schedule. "

************************************************************

While Xavier spoke with the principal Bella sat in one of the couches by the front door reading a book. Chester was on her left hand with its eyes tilted toward the book. Today the sock was wearing a tan skirt with a white top. As Bella had told the students at breakfast, Chester had a full wardrobe although it always wore skirts for the obvious reason that in pants it would not fit on Bella's hand. Bella was so immersed in the book that she didn't notice Scott sit down next to her. 

"Interesting book?" he asked trying to sound casual.

She jumped. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you."

"What's it about?" Scott asked sounding stupid even in his head.

"It's about a girl who sees visions of fire. Everyone thinks she insane but I think she's perfectly normal," Bella responded straight-faced. Scott tactfully avoided saying all of the comebacks that came to mind. 

"I…I…I was wondering if um…"  "_Ask her you idiot_," his voice rang in his head.

"You wanted to know if I would absorb you power again so you could see the world in color," Chester snapped. "It means nothing to you that last time I did Bella almost died. Your just risk her life so that you can see you precious colors." Both the sock and its owner stared at Scott.

After the lecture Scott couldn't make himself ask her. Instead he nervously said "Actually I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable here and welcome you to the team."

"Thanks, Scott," she responded happily. "You know you're the first one that's said anything like that to me. Everyone else had avoided me. Oh, don't mind Chester it can be really nasty but it's just trying to protect me. Chester's the only one who cares about me."

"That's not true," Scott quickly responded. "I care about you." Bella looked at him admiringly. Scott realized for the first time that she had a really pretty smile. 

Abruptly the mansion doors opened ruining the moment. In walked Jean, Kitty, and Rogue carrying shopping bags. Both Rogue and Jean were not happy with the scene on the couch: Bella and Scott were sitting too close together for either girl's liking. Jean decided to read Bella thoughts to see if anything was going on. She heard "_I wonder if_…" this was caught off as a new voice entered her mind it was Bella saying coldly "_what did I tell you about staying out of my head!_ " Taken aback that Bella knew she had been reading thoughts Jean picked up her shopping bags and left. 

"I'd better let you get back to your book," Scott said as he left. Rogue narrowed her eyes at Bella trying to tell she now had more competition than just Jean. Bella eyes had returned to her book and it looked as though she was completely lost in it again. Rogue had been staring for a moment when Chester's eyes left the book. The socks eyes focused directly at Rogue. 

Rogue took a step back feely as if someone or something was seeing her soul. Because Rogue had never shown her soul to anyone and didn't feel like starting, she quickly left. Chester's head turned back to the book. Maybe it was just the way the sock folded or maybe Bella had done it on purpose but had anyone been watching they would have noticed that the Chester had a definite smile on its face. 

Author's Notes: Is Chester just a sock or something more? You'll find out eventually.   Someone PLEASE review. 3 chapters and 0 reviews! Not to bribe you but I would probably update faster if I knew that someone was reading this. REVIEW


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit." Apparently there is a character in the comics called Belladonna. My character is not related to her in any way. I only used the name because it came from the play "That's the Spirit" (along with the sock).

Thoughts are italicized.

Chapter 3

The Monday morning that Bella was going to start at Bayville High found the X-men running late. It was one of those mornings where everything went wrong and everyone got on everyone else's nerves. Kitty's alarm clock failed to work because the morning before she phased through the wrong wires and shorted it out. She was in such a hurry she phased through Kurt messing up his holowatch. Kurt has to stay home until Professor X could fix it. Rouge was in a bad mood because they were low on milk and Evan swiped the carton from her right before she poured it on her cereal. So she had dry cereal while Evan drank his third glass of "moo juice." Scott was in a horrible mood because Jean has gone out with Duncan the night before. Scott and Rouge's attitudes put Jean and Evan in poor moods. "Bella are you coming?" Scott yelled as he warmed up his car.

Bella came down the stairs. In contrast to the grouches she was glowing. The makeup and clothes she was wearing made the most of figure. Not a single hair was out of place. Evan Chester was dressed in nice clothes with perfectly curled hair. Jean and Rouge felt the green-eyed monster, jealousy, enter their minds. Jean flipped her hair slid in next to Scott and asked him "Are we going," in a mock cheerful voice. 

************************************************************

Bella glanced at the schedule she had received that morning. . Her next class was lunch. Grinning she swung her book bag on her shoulder, adjusted Chester, and headed down the hall. "Yo what's that?" Todd asked hopping in front of her. 

Bella crinkled her nose at his odor. "This is Chester."

"Check it out, the new girl's psycho." Todd's tongue came an inch from Chester before she got the puppet out of the way.

"You know what the say about psychopaths, don't you? " She asked in Chester's voice.

"There crazy, yo," he guessed.

"Their sexier than sane people," she whispered to him in a seductive voice. Todd just stared. Bella gave him a sweet smile and turned around to leave. When she was at the end of the hall she turned and told him in a fake sweet voice that made him wince, "You know, you should never **ever **piss off a crazy person. They could do anything."

Bella was almost to the cafeteria when she tripped over Tabitha. "Whoa, cool sock! Are you new?" Tabitha asked her perky voice. Bella nodded. "Why don't you come over to my house after school?" invited Tabitha. 

"We'd love to!" Chester responded. The girls made plans to meet by Tabby's locker after school. Bella ignored to odd glances she received while she got her lunch. She joined the x-men and their usual table. All of the X-men were their accept Jean whom was eating with Duncan. Despite the lousy morning, Jean was once again looking and acting like Miss Perfect. 

"So Bella how do you like Bayville High so far?" asked Scott as her momentarily tore his eyes off Jean and Duncan. 

"It's boring, dumb, and the kids are jerks-yeah, I love it." Her even tone made the others wonder if she was being sarcastic or not. Bella told Scott that she was going over to someone's house after school and naturally everyone wanted to know whose. After she described Tabitha to them, Kitty let out an audible sigh knowing what was coming. For the rest of lunch Bella had to sit through a 'the brotherhood is bad news' talk and a 'why Tabitha is not a girl you should hang out with' talk. Finnaly the bell rang ending the torturous talks. She politely thanked Scott for caring. Then Chester informed them that she was going anyways and Scott couldn't stop her. "Besides," she added over her shoulder as she left, "Why don't give your talks to Kitty after all she kissed Lance."

************************************************************

Kitty tried to work on her math homework during study hall but kept on getting distracted. She was so embarrassed that Bella had blurted out about her kiss. The "way to go" look that Evan had given her had turned her stomach. Worse Jean gave her a "what were you thinking" look. Kitty didn't admit it to anyone but she had enjoyed the kiss and she was starting to like Lance. The other thing that was bugging her was how Bella knew about the kiss. The only people who had seen it were Scott and the Professor. (Authors Note: I'm going to assume that the three joy riders did not witness the kiss because they walked off screen.) Kitty had made Scott promise not to tell. She had later told her roommate, making Rogue promise the same thing. The only way Bella could have found out is if one of them told it, or if Jean had read her mind. Kitty was doubtful on the last way because Jean had acted genuinely shocked and she wasn't a very good actress. 

Kitty stopped thinking about the kiss long enough to do a few problems. It didn't take long for her mind to stop wondering again. Bella was something of a mystery to Kitty. There was something that struck Kitty as being wrong about the girl aside from the questionable insanity. It was just one of those things that she couldn't put her finger on. The freshman wondered if any of the other students noticed it. It was hard to tell if they were wary of the sock or something else was wrong. The Sock. Chester scared Kitty. There was also something "wrong" about it. The Professor had said that Bella had tied her powers to it. How could someone do that to an intimate object? Did this mean that the sock now had power of its own?   

Yay, finally finished this chapter. I've been working on it forever. Coming up Bella visits the brotherhood. Just what that house needs: another nutcase. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit." Apparently there is a character in the comics called Belladonna. My character is not related to her in any way. I only used the name because it came from the play "That's the Spirit" (along with the sock).

Thoughts are italicized.

Author's Note: I watched "Joyride" again and realized that Logan also saw the kiss. So, Kitty also made him promise not to tell and she doesn't suspect him because he isn't the gossipy type. Also after Jean got tired of listening to Duncan brag she went to the x-men's table near the end of lunch, which would explain how she heard the news.

Chapter 4

After school Tabitha and Bella decided to walk home rather than wait for the rest of the brotherhood who had somehow all gotten detention. "This better be worth sitting through lunchtime lectures on how you are an irresponsible, slightly crazy, and possible tramp who hangs out with the worst group of people," Bella said in a joking tone.

"Who thinks I'm a tramp?"

"Scott, stiff neck, Summers."

"What are you doing hanging out with a loser like him."

"Didn't you know, BoomBoom, I'm the newest addition to the X-men," Bella responded in a very sarcastic tone.

Tabby asked, slightly apprehensively "What are you doing on the geek squad?"

"They said want to join us and be a geek who lives in a mansion, and I said OK."

"So, does that sock have a name?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah, his name's Chester. Although I nicknamed it Chesty and Chester the Protector, cause it looks out for me."

"Groovy I'd love to have a sock that protects me. The closed I've got is my lucky arm band, though it couldn't save me from dad." Tabby blurted out the last part before she could stop herself. She looked away blushing; her father wasn't something she liked to talk about. 

"Hey if you've got parent issues let's hear um. Bella here hates her parents," Chester said. Tabby sighed then launched into the reasons she hated her dad.

"I totally sympathize. I'm going to look forward to seeing my parents in hell someday," Bella announced when Tabby had finished her story. 

"Welcome to 'Casa de Brotherhood.' It's an absolute mess and should probably be condemned, but it's what I call home," Tabby informed Bella and she opened the door.

The mess and destruction made Bella and Chester wince for a moment but Bella regained her call and said "I've seen worse." Tabby led the new girl up to her room. Tabby's room didn't look as wonderful as when she first moved in. She had created a large mess, not being a neat person like Mystique. Nevertheless it was defiantly the best looking room in the house. 

The girls hung out for a while reading fashion magazines, telling stories for their pasts and gossiping about the cuter boys at Bayville High. The conversation was a fairly normal one although Chester made comments every now and then. Tabitha seemed to completely accept the puppet and never gave it any strange glances. After an about an hour and a half Bella signed and got up for the floor where she had been lying. "I guess I'd better go before they send out the 'Geed and Rescue Squad."

"Lance should be home by now. He can bring you home." Convincing Lance to do to drive the x-man wasn't easy but once Tabby made certain threats: he caved.

"So, uh, Bella, doesn't Kitty ever say anything about me?" Lance asked once they were on the road.

"Only that she hates you, you're wasting your freaking time and she deserves sooo much better than you," Chester responded.

"So never says anything good about me."

"Look the only thing that you could do that would please her is commit suicide," Chester snapped. Lance remained quite after this getting more and more angry at Kitty. 

"Well your back at the mothership x-geek. Tell Kitty to go to hell."

"Will do. Thanks for the ride." Bella grinned mischievously as she opened the gates. 

Authors Notes: Will Lance get so depressed and angry he'll do something drastic? Why was Bella causing trouble for Lance and Kitty anyways? (yes, she was lying) 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men evo characters. Also my original character was inspired by the parody "That's the spirit." Apparently there is a character in the comics called Belladonna. My character is not related to her in any way. I only used the name because it came from the play "That's the Spirit" (along with the sock).

Thoughts are italicized.

Chapter 5

Bella grinned secretly to herself as she watched Lance pull away. She ran to her room which she shared her Rahne. She hummed a tune while she pulled out her books and started working on her homework.  "Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Rahne. 

"Oh Bella's had lots of fun today." Chester responded. Rahne just shrugged, she was still getting used to her strange new roommate. 

"Do you know where Scott is?" Bella asked suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rahne just shrugged so Bella went off to find him on her own. He was watching TV. "Hey Scott I've thought about it and I think I'm ready to try it again."

"Try what again?" he asked genuinely confused.

"You know absorb you're power so you can see again."

"Are you sure? You know what happened last time; we should really have the professor here-"

"Scott," she smoothly cut him off. "I know you want it. It'll be fine, trust me." 

Scott knew that he really shouldn't have given in but the temptation was too great and no one can be perfect 100% of the time. "Okay," he said weekly. Bella flashed him a grin then started concentrating. Her lines grew stiffer and she became older and severe looking. Scott could feel the power leaving him and when he was sure that it was all gone, he took off his glasses. Once again he got to see the colors that the rest of the world took for granted. He looked outside to the brilliant landscape seeing the sky clear blue and the deep greens of the trees. He pulled out his wallet and looked at his friends' pictures, taking longest on Jean's. 

Bella meanwhile had used the energy to telekinetically open the door. She shot beams of gold energy out of Chester's mouth to a statue out side, which she soon destroyed. As soon as she stopped Scott knew what was happening. He quickly shut his eyes just a moment before his optic beams returned. Once again Bella started to crumple. Scott felt more coming into his head. Before he could even curse himself for letting Bella do this to herself it stopped. Bella looked weaker and shaken but she was defiantly still alive. Scott felt horrible. He was dizzy, nauseous, his mind was spinning, he was confused and he found it hard  to focus. 

"I-I I need to go lie down," he managed as he stumbled out of the room. "You should also take it easy."

Bella waved to him. "See you tonight," Chester said softly.

************************************************************

The crisp annoying ring of the telephone brought Rogue out of her sleep. Cursing aloud she picked up the phone. 

"I hate you," came the voice on the other end. 

"Fred Duke is that you?" Rogue said annoyed. 

"Yeah."

"Why did you call in the middle the night to say ya hated me, ya yahoo?"

"Sorry," came the confused reply. Some kind of confusion went on in the other end while Rogue planned revenge on who had woken her up. 

Finally, Todd's voice came on the phone. "Put Kitty on," he demanded. Rogue all to happy to wake her peacefully sleeping roommate and thrust her the phone.

"Hello…" Kitty half mumbled fighting her eyes to stay open. 

"I hate you, yo," came Todd's voice although someone else grabbed the phone before he could continue.   

"WhatthehelldidyousaytoLancetoday?" Pietro voiced quickly filled in. 

"Um…that I studied for our chem test?" 

"NolaterwhenLancedrovefreakypuppetgirlhome?"

"Listen, it's late and I like don't a clue what you're talking about. Can we have this discussion tomorrow?'

"Yeah,ifLancehasn'tdeystoryedourhousebythen." 

"What's are you talking about?"

"Justbereadytoleavetheinstituteassoonaspossible. I'llbebythegate." Pietro's tone had scared Kitty so she got dressed as quickly as possible. 

"Lance is having some kind of crisis. I'm going to the brotherhood house. Tell the Professor if I'm not back in an hour he can call in the 'search and rescue' squad. Rogue's only response was a half mumble. Kitty phased out of her room and ran to meet Pierto. As she passed Scott's room she noticed the light was on and it was empty. She wondered for a second where he was but didn't have the time to stop and investigate.  


End file.
